Star Wardens
The Star Wardens are a Loyalist semi-codex compliant Space Marine chapter descended from the stalwart Imperial Fists, and hail from the Ultima founding. As such they are comprised purely of primaris marines, a new breed of Astartes created from the combined genius of the primarch Roboute Gulliman and Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl. The Star Wardens are a fleet-based chapter centered around the Ramiles-class star fort Imperial Sovereign, gifted unto them by the Imperial Fists for their daring and expertise in void combat. During the Great Crusade, no legion could boast more prestige in the void than the Imperial Fists, and it is this legacy that the Star Wardens strive to emulate. Each officer in the chapter is a seasoned captain of void combat and maneuvers, and the chapter itself is renowned for its skill in conducting dangerous boarding actions and delivering pinpoint orbital bombardments onto the foes of the Imperium. They look back to the ancient past of the Imperium and apply the tenets of the Great Crusade to bring about a new golden age to the Imperium. With these lessons in mind, they fight tirelessly across the breadth of the galaxy to restore the Imperium to its former glory. Chapter History The Star Wardens were founded after the resurrection of Roboute Guilliman as part of the ‘Ultima’ founding of astartes. As part of this new founding, the Star Wardens were composed entirely of a new breed of warrior, the Primaris Space Marines. Larger, faster, and stronger they represented a new ray of hope for the Imperium. Formed into their own chapter they joined Guilliman in launching his Indomitus Crusade to restore stability to a galaxy stricken by the opening of the Great Rift. Equipped with a mighty void fleet, they ventured out alongside the massive host of the primarch himself. The chapter would quickly make a name for themselves as being especially skilled in the art of void warfare as the primarch dispatched them to destroy several Tyranid splinter fleets in the first half of the crusade. They proved so skilled at destroying the forces of the Tyranids that several members of the chapter were seconded to the Deathwatch, to lend their talents and to bring back new ways to combat the Tyrannic menace. The Star Wardens would first find themselves truly tested when they were sent to the planet Ghulor VI to investigate the activities of a group of Khornate traitor guard called the Crimson Typhoon. Arriving on the planet along with several regiments of the Tysaerian Armored Guard, they quickly engaged the Crimson Typhoon in a massive armored battle on the southern continent. Unbeknownst to the Imperial forces, however, they were playing directly into the hands of the traitors. In the midst of the great slaughter, the Crimson Typhoon was able to spawn a warp storm known as the Bloodmaw. From is twirling depths sprang forth a Bloodthirster of Khorne and its legions of red-skinned daemons baying for blood. Although the Bloodthirster was able to be banished by the Star Wardens the Imperial forces suffered massive casualties, including the Star Warden Chapter Master, and continued to be threatened by the neverending tide of daemons. Only with the arrival of Guilliman and his Indomitus Crusade was the Bloodmaw finally ended. Shamed by their perceived failures newly elevated Commander Joachim Garen swore that such an event would never be repeated. The Star Wardens would continue to serve in Indomitus Crusade for the next half-century, earning many battle-honors and forming close bonds with several Imperial institutions such as the Mordekaiser and Ordinators chapters, House Alastair, and in particular with the Ordo Sanctorum. Due to the Star Wardens believing strongly in the old Imperial Truth they clashed strongly with the Ecclesiarchy and its myriad forces. The Ordo Sanctorum, the arm of the Inquisition in charge of policing the Ecclesiarchy, noticed this and decided to take advantage of this situation for their own use. Becoming a chamber militant of the Ordo Sanctorum, the Star Wardens second those marines who most strongly feel a hatred for the Ecclesiarchy and is used as the iron right hand of the Ordo Sanctorum to punish those priests that stray from their rightful duties. During the Indomitus Crusade Commander Garen would be saved by the Chapter Master of the Ordinators chapter, Legatus Decimus Aurelian, from the vileness of a Haemonculus Coven, referred to as the Twisted Pain. Garen would swear a debt to the Ordinators, and soon he would have a chance to repay his debt. As the Indomitus Crusade drew to a close the Star Wardens were contacted by the Ordinators chapter. The Twisted Pain had been tracked to the Drukhari port of Khaigara located in the webway near the Cordanian system. The Ordinators requested that the Star Warden join a combined Imperial crusade to destroy the Drukhari port and to rescue enslaved Imperial citizens, an offer which Commander Garen eagerly accepted. Although the Star Wardens would be ambushed by Black Legion forces in the Duras system while traveling to the Cordanian system, suffering high casualties, they through superior voidcraft managed to counter-attack causing to Black legion fleet to reel from the loss of several capital ships. In the chaos, the Star Wardens managed to escape the ambush and reach the Cordanian system. As part of the Imperial Crusade to destroy Khaigara the Star Wardens proved paramount in destroying the Drukhair fleet, annihilating the fleet utterly while suffering few losses in return. Acting as Lord of Bombardment Commander Garen organized a pinpoint orbital strike of macrocannons against the port, destroying their anti-air defenses and setting the city aflame. Tens of thousands of Drukhari died in the inferno, and the way was clear for the Imperial landing. As the main Imperial forces held in the central plaza of the port the elements of the Star Warden 10th Company, under the command of Captain Amadeus, joined a combined Imperial infiltration force deep into the bowels of Khaigara. As the Imperial forces liberated the Imperial citizens, the infiltration force split. The main force went to place detonation charges onto the main reactor of the port, while the Star Wardens hunted the Master Haemonculus of the Twisted Pain. A reiver squad under the command of Veteran Sergeant Ducan would be the ones to locate the ancient Drukhari and in a furious duel that saw most of his squad killed and himself gravely injured the Haemonculus was slain. As the detonation charges went off the Imperial forces sounded a retreat securing an outstanding Imperial victory. During the battle of Khaigara, the Star Wardens were contacted by an Archmagos from the Forge World Manis, located within the Cordanian system. He had learned of the Star Warden beliefs and confided to the chapter that many within the Cordanian sector believed the same. He extended the support of the system, for recruits and resupply, in exchange of protection of the Cordanian system. The Star Wardens agreed and so after Khaigara the star fortress of the Star Wardens, the Imperial Sovereign, moved along with its fleet to the Cordanian system in order to rebuild the mauled chapter. Several years later, Commander Garen received from Marneus Calgar, Chapter Master of the Ultramarines. Notable Campaigns * Gaze of the Basilisk (026.M42) - 'In one of their first notable engagements, the Star Wardens were dispatched by Guilliman to halt a rampaging splinter fleet of Leviathan codenamed: Basilisk. The Star Wardens positioned their fleet ahead of the hive fleet, waiting in ambush. As the bioships of the Tyranids approached the guns of the star fortress ''Imperial Sovereign roared their contempt and taunted the vile xenos to approach. The Tyranids were swiftly lured closer to the star fortress and the ships of the Star Wardens fleet descended from both flanks catching the Tyranid swarm in a vicious crossfire. Tyranid bioships began to implode under the withering Imperial firepower, and the Star Wardens ships expertly threaded their way through the midst of the swarm. Unleashing great broadsides as they divulged boarding teams of astartes. One by one the bioships were destroyed from the inside and the hive fleet soon disintegrated in a resounding Imperial victory. The battle demonstrated the Star Wardens skill at void combat, and several members of the chapter were seconded to the Deathwatch afterward. * 'The Great Game (031.M42) -' Once again the Star Wardens would be called upon to hunt down the Tyranid, and the chapter responded with relish. They were tasked with engaging a splinter of hive fleet Hydra that was already engaged with another minor hive fleet. Fighting alongside the Star Wardens was the Mordekaisers Chapter, also of Dorn's line and possessing a keen reputation at conducting void warfare. The Mordekaiser's offered something of a challenge as to who could reap a bloodier tally upon the Tyranid, and a bemused Star Wardens accepted the wager. Weeks later the sector was clear of all Tyranid presence, the competition was a clear tie, and a warm friendship and mutual respect had blossomed between the chapters. The lack of a clear winner fostered a continued sense of competitiveness between the chapters, thus marking a tradition known as the Great Game. * 'The Fall of Contrition (046.M42) -'''Responding to a distress signal sent out by Inquisitors Karen Mareev and Caleb Cristo of the Ordo Xenos, the Star Wardens fleet arrived to help liberate the penal world of Contrition from a massive genestealer cult uprising and to help protect it from an incoming hive fleet. Fighting alongside the forces of the Deathwatch and the Adepta Sororitas they moved from prison bloc to prison bloc clearing it of the genestealer taint, however, the xenos infestation was endless and for each killed two more clawed fiends took their place. As a splinter of the hive fleet known as the Court of the Nephilim King arrived in the system, the Deathwatch and the Star Wardens ascended to the void to attempt to destroy the splinter before it could consume the planet. Although many mycetic spores would get past the imperial fleet and land great bio-titans onto the planets surface the combined might of the Deathwatch and the Star Wardens managed to destroy the bioships of the Tyranids. Contrition itself, however, proved to be tightly held in the grip of the xenos and Inquisitor Mareev declared ''Exterminatus on the planet, which the Star Warden vessels helped execute. * 'The Bloodmaw (058.M42) - '''Upon the dry and blighted world of Ghulor VI, the Star Wardens would have their true mettle exposed and tested. Dispatched by Roboute Guilliman to investigate the presence of a group of Khornate traitor guard known as the Crimson Typhoon, the Star Wardens landed upon Ghulor VI alongside the 85th, 667th, and 212th Tysaerian Armored Guard. Blood was spilled by both sides as a intense tank battle engulfed the southern continent of the planet. The Star Wardens engaged in series of rapid strikes to cripple the rear lines of the Crimson Typhoon, however the slaughter the Imperial forces helped create unknowingly played into the hands of the traitors. As blood ran in rivers the Crimson Typhoon was able to summon a warp rift known as a the Bloodmaw, spawning a powerful Bloodthirster and his legion of baying red-skinned daemons. The Imperials were quickly put on the defensive as they took heavy casualties. The Star Wardens losses against the charge of the Bloodthirster included Commander Falken and Master Zephran Caul. The Bloodthirster was only banished when First Captain Joachim Garen led a furious counter-attack, slaying the daemon with help from the chapter's dreadnoughts and Aggressors. However, the battle was far from won as the Imperials struggled to resist a neverending tide of blood-mad warp creatures. The tide was finally turned when Guilliman alongside his Indomitus Crusade arrived at Ghulor responding to the distress signal sent by the Star Wardens. Only then was the Bloodmaw ended and Ghulor VI reduced to a cinder. The Tysaerians had taken grievous casualties and were forced to combine their forces into a reconstituted 212th regiment, and the Star Wardens for their part had lost hundreds of astartes and were filled with shame for their perceived failure. The newly promoted Commander Garen swearing that such an event would never be repeated. * 'Liberation of Jalisco V (063.M42) - 'The Star Wardens soon was given the honour of fighting alongside Roboute Guilliman himself alongside the Ordinators chapter. Both chapters had come to be regarded highly by the Primarch despite the fact the two chapters oftentimes clashed over their diametrically opposed beliefs, in particular, their thoughts on the Emperor’s divinity. Having learned that the planet of Jalisco V was under the tyrannical grip of the evil Drukhari, Guilliman himself embarked to liberate the planet with the two chapters fighting alongside his honor guard. As the Imperial forces fought off the twisted and vile forces of the xenos and liberated captured Imperial citizens the Star Wardens found themselves drawn into an ambush by the Coven of the Twisted Pain. Surrounded by nerve toxins that would send any crusade-brother with punctured armor into violent convulsions until their spines snapped, the Star Wardens fought off waves of berserk grotesques. Each crusade-brother that fell had their gene-seed forever ruined by the toxin and was a grave loss to the chapter. Commander Garen himself would have perished at the hands of the Haemonculi if not for the intervention of the Ordinators Chapter Master, Legatus Decimus Aurelian. Together the two chapters managed to come together and break the Drukhari forces, working as one. Although the planet was retaken for the Imperium the Twisted Pain managed to escape, infuriating the Star Wardens. In the aftermath, the two chapters had formed a begrudging respect for each other, with Commander Garen swearing a debt of gratitude to Legatus Aurelian and an oath of vengeance against the Twisted Pain. * 'Ambush at Duras (112.M42) - 'As the Star Wardens made their way to the Cordanian system they found themselves ambushed by Black Legion forces in the Duras system. Surrounded the Star Wardens lost several ships in the first moments of the ambush, and they found themselves the victims of boarding assaults. Even the resolute Imperial Sovereign being boarded by several strike teams of heretic astartes. Commander Garen himself led the defense of the star fortress, dueling the Chaos Lord Karlaak, the Gladiator to a bloody standstill. The Star Wardens would not be accosted in their own ships and swiftly rallied. They repelled the boarders and launched a swift counter-attack at the capital ships of the Black Legion fleet. Squads of veteran intercessors and aggressors fought their way through the corrupted innards of the ships, destroying several from within. This sent the Black Legion fleet reeling and bought the Star Wardens time to escape and continue their way to the Cordanian system, the cost had been high however with almost four hundred astartes lost in the ambush. Nevertheless, the Star Wardens grimly continued their course to fulfill their oaths to the Ordinators. * 'Khaigara Crusade (112.M42) - 'As part of the Khaigara Crusade, the Star Warden forces were placed under the command of Legatus Decimus Aurelian with Commander Garen acting as Lord of Bombardment. The first stage of the battle saw the combined Imperial fleet take on the fleet of the Drukhari in the webway near the port of Khaigara itself. The result was an outstanding Imperial victory with the Star Wardens achieving particular renown. The Drukhari fleet was utterly destroyed with the Star Warden themselves responsible for a large portion of the kills, both through ship-to-ship action and in several daring and successful boarding actions. Several Drukari cruisers had their bridges breached and cleared by Star Warden kill-teams and the Drukhari flagship was boarded and destroyed by a combined force of Star Wardens and Adepta Sorotitas. Once the void was clear the Star Warden fleet rained fire and brimstone upon the world with the mighty guns of their fleet, setting the port alight and killing tens of thousands of Drukhari. Thus, the Imperial forces were able to land in bulk upon the planet. The Star Wardens joined the Ordinators, Ashimar Nova Guard, the Cordanians, and the Knight Lord Zentos Alaricum in establishing a beachhead in the central courtyard of the port and quickly formed a defensive line. Thousands of Drukhari fell under the guns of the Imperium while an Imperial infiltration team penetrated deep into the bowels of Khaigara. Among the infiltration team was a force made up of elements of the Star Warden 10th company under Captain Amadeus. After killing several patrols of guards and rescuing captured Imperial citizens the Star Warden forces split off in search of the Coven of the Twisted Pain as the rest of the Imperial began to place demolition charges on the ports main reactor core. It would be a reiver squad lead by Veteran Sergeant Ducan that would locate the Master Haemonuclus of the Twisted Pian and even tho Ducan was gravely wounded in the ensuing duel he managed to slay the Haemonculus by spearing him with his grapple and decapitating him, fulfilling the Star Wardens oath of vengeance. The Imperial forces called a general retreat as the charges went off, destroying port Khaigara and securing a total Imperial victory, ending a dire threat to the Cordanian system. * '''War of Beasts (115-129.M42) - '''Joining Calgar’s crusade, Commander Garen and four hundred Star Wardens assembled aboard the chapter's three battle barges and embarked to reinforce the planet Vigilus. Landing on the planet Commander Garen joined Calgar in coordinating the war effort in the Vigilus Senate, while the Star Warden forces split between two battle zones. First Captain Aldrich commanded half the Star Warden forces in Mortwald to aid the Imperial Fists in holding its extensive trenchworks against an endless tide of Orks. Meanwhile, Captain Johan led the remainder of the Star Wardens to the Dirkden Hivepsrawl while they and their old allies the Mordekaisers competed as to who could slay the most genestealers in that hostile urban sprawl. For over a decade the battle raged, Commander Garen, as well as several other astartes Chapter Masters, would mount a personal defense of the Senate against the Aeldari forces of Saim-Hain, and eventually Dirkden would be declared lost by Calgar forcing Johan and his men to retreat to the Hyperia hivepsrawl. In Hyperia, Johan would work alongside the Black Templars, Mordekaisers, and the Adepta Sororitas as a new threat began to loom. * 'War of Nightmares (129-140.M42) - 'With the arrival of Haarken Woldclaimer and his Black Legion forces, Marneus Calgar quickly assembled a force in an attempt to keep the coming Black Legion armada from landing on Vigilus. After hearing the report of the lone survivor from Strike Team Shadowspear, Calgar led the combined Imperial fleet towards the planet of Nemenghast to stall the Vengeful Spirit and the Chaos armada. Abaddon had his own plans however and as the ''Vengeful Spirit approached daemons materialized aboard the Imperial ships throwing them into disarray. Aboard the Star Warden flagship the bridge was assaulted by Slaaneshi daemons. In the ensuing battle, the Star Wardens lost more astartes than they had in the previous decade of war, including Captain Johan who was crippled and forced to be interred within a dreadnought. The Star Wardens quickly rallied however and slew the Chaos presence on their ships, launching a counterattack as the Imperial fleet retreated towards Vigilus. Back on the ground, First Captain Aldrich remained in Mortwald to help defend against the Iron Warriors, as the survivors from the void war returned to Hyperia to aid in clearing out the vast tunnel networks created by the Genestealer cults. After another full decade of fighting Mortwald fell to the combined effects of the Iron Warriors siege and corruption from within the nobles of Mortwald. The Star Warden forces consolidated inside Hyperia to join the Imperial's last stand upon Vigilus. It was then that Calgar’s gambit paid off and Abaddon was forced to retreat along with a damaged Vengeful Spirit. Seeing hope the Imperial rallied and began again to reclaim Vigilus, in order for that vital route through the Great Rift to remain viable. Organization Unique Units * 'Keepers of History- '''Due to a defect in the Star Warden gene-seed the Star Wardens are unable to maintain a librarius, instead they have expanded the office of the chaplaincy into the Keepers of History. The keepers are vital to maintaining the heart and soul of the chapter. The duties of the keepers include selecting potential recruits, ensuring proper faith in the Imperial Truth is maintained, preaching the lore and traditions of the chapter, recording the history and deeds of the chapter in excruciating detail, providing a bulwark against the predations of the warp or other threats to the mind and soul, and in boosting the morale and battle fury of their fellow Astartes in battle. * '''Warcraft Veterans- '''The Warcraft Veterans are those crusade-brothers that have proven themselves in decades of warfare and who are instilled with deep reservoirs of experience and battle-wisdom. Each one is a consummate example of the chapter's values and is hand-selected by the First Company to join their august ranks. Warcraft Veteran serve as sergeants in other brotherhoods where their very presence serve as force multipliers in combat, or in the First company where they form their own Veteran brotherhoods to deliver shocking levels of skill and violence to the chapter's battles. Company Organization The Star Wardens while adhering to the basic tenets of the ''Codex Astartes still maintain several stark differences from its doctrines. The Star Wardens are more like a Warrior fraternity. The concept of brotherhood permeates every level of the chapter, and instead of squads they instead form units called brotherhoods. These brotherhoods are formed based on ties of friendship and oaths of honor. Each member of a brotherhood will know every aspect of the marines fighting alongside him, and the bonds that form as a result greatly improves the Star Wardens effectiveness in combat. It is common for marines to move from brotherhood to brotherhood often according to the skills of individual members, battlefield losses, new oaths being sworn, and as the needs of battle dictate. Each brotherhood is also led by a Warcraft Veteran who acts a sergeant, and his deep reserves of experience act as a force multiplier for the squad. Each brotherhood is assigned to a company, and the Star Wardens maintain ten companies each led by a Captain. The Star Wardens maintain one Veteran company, four Crusade companies, four Reserve companies, and one Scout company. * 'Veteran Company- '''After decades of fighting in the most brutal warzones of the Imperium, a member of the Star Wardens may be invited to join the ranks of the Warcraft Veterans. These Veterans are the brightest of the chapter. These Veterans act as sergeants, leading squads in battle and using their hard-earned wisdom to bolster the effectiveness of their squads. Those Warcraft Veterans not serving as sergeants form Veteran squads of Intercessors within the First Veteran company. These squads of grizzled veterans are tasked with the most critical and dangerous assignments and wherever they go they trail behind them awe and death. The Veteran company is commanded by the First Captain and are based on the Battle Barge ''Hand of Light. * 'Crusade Company- '''The Crusade companies form the fighting backbone of the chapter, composed of battle-hardened crusade-brothers and geared to handle almost any mission. As the main fighting strength of the Star Wardens, the Crusade companies are often sent to the thickest of the fighting, conducting the most crucial of boarding actions or accomplishing the most vital roles on the ground. As such they are usually only called to war to respond to the direst of threats. With the Scout and Reserve companies handling most lesser missions. Each Crusade company is based out of a Strike Cruiser. * '''Reserve Company- '''The Reserve companies fulfill two distinct purposes. The sixth and seventh are composed entirely of Inceptors and Hellblasters respectively. These two companies rarely fight as a whole. Instead, they send detachments to support other companies in battle with vital fire support. The eight and ninth companies are composed entirely of Intercessor squads. These companies are composed of Astartes that have recently been elevated above the rank of Neophyte. To harden these marines in the crucible of war they are tasked with conducting the majority of the chapter's boarding actions, in addition to proving additional manpower to other companies. Due to this, the eighth and ninth companies suffer the highest rate of casualties within the chapter. With these losses plus the fact that these companies serve to replenish losses in other companies means that the eighth and ninth companies are often significantly under-strength. Each Reserve company is based out of a Vanguard Cruiser, with the exception of the eight and ninth who are each based out of a Battle Barge. * '''Scout Company- '''The Scout company is perhaps the most vital of all. Here Scout brotherhoods are assigned to undertake their first combat missions for the chapter, and neophytes are trained to become future Star Wardens. The Captain in command of the Scout company holds two titles. One is the Master of Recruits, for he ensures only the best ascend to become full crusade-brothers. The other is Master of Reconnaissance for he also is in command of the chapter's Vanguard Marines. Although any marine in the Reserve companies can deploy as Vanguard Space Marines as tactical needs necessitate the Scout company additionally keeps one hundred seasoned marines as dedicated Vanguard marines. These Vanguard marines as practical mentors for the Scout brotherhoods, deploying alongside them in battle to accomplish clandestine goals in the name of the chapter. Due to Star Wardens focus and preference for void warfare, the Scout company undertakes the vast majority of the chapter's ground operations along with support from the reserve companies. It is worthy of note that the chapter's Keepers, Apothecaries, and Dreadnoughts also play a direct role in the training of new recruits. The Vanguard Marines are based out of the Vanguard Cruiser ''Solemn Vigil, while Neophytes are housed and trained aboard the star fort Imperial Sovereign. Ranking System * 'Commander-' Commander is the highest rank obtainable within the Star Wardens chapter, and he has complete authority over it. The Rank of Commander confers the privileges of the roles of both Chapter Master and Master of the Fleet. This means he has ultimate authority over every Astartes and vessel belonging to the Star Wardens and is the head of all void and planetary combat operations. After the death of Commander Falken, Joachim Garen is the current Commander of the Star Wardens. * 'First Captain/Master-' The First Captain is in command of the Veteran First company and is the direct successor to the Commander. It is the duty of the First Captain to judge those worthy of being elevated to the ranks of the Warcraft Veterans and to determine where those august veterans are best deployed onto the battlefield. The various Masters of the chapter round out the rest of chapter high command. Each Master is a specialist supremely skilled in a function vital for the health of the chapter. These Masters include the Master Apothecary, Master of the Forge, the Master of Histories, and the tenth Captain who serves as both Master of Recruits and Master of Reconnaissance. It is worthy of note that the Master of Histories has influence both official and unofficial second only to the Commander himself. * 'Captain-' Each company of the Star Wardens is lead by an esteemed officer with the rank of Captain. Although not all of these Captains are equal with both the First Captain and tenth Captain holding higher levels of rank. The remaining eight Captains command the Crusade companies and Reserve companies. Each commanding one hundred of the Emperor’s finest warriors, and personally directing them in battle. Each Captain is also a noted voidsman and are in command of their own personal void ships. Each Captain is skilled and nuanced in the ways of executing void warfare. * 'Lieutenant/Specialist-' A Lieutenant aid Captains in managing and directing a company of Astartes. Each company contains two lieutenants each one in charge of half of the companies Astartes. In combat a Captain with give complex orders to his Lieutenants, who will then direct their charges in the best way to fulfill those orders. Lieutenants can also independently lead formations called demi-companies into battles, either to accomplish lesser missions or to support another company is a larger battle. Specialists while not technically having rank have authority over crusade-brothers in the specific areas of their expertise. These specialists include apothecaries, tech-marines, and the Keepers of History. * 'Warcraft Veteran-' Once a crusade-brother has proven himself in decades of war he may be chosen to join the esteemed ranks of the Warcraft Veterans. The Warcraft Veterans compromise the best of the chapter, each a grizzled warrior steeped with hard worn experience and wisdom. These veterans serve either a sergeants for other brotherhoods, or form their own brotherhoods in the First company. These veteran Intercessor squads are the most powerful and precious assets of the chapter, and their very presence can turn the tide of battle. * 'Crusade-Brother-' Upon graduating from the Scout company, a Neophyte is promoted to the rank of crusade-brother and is made a full member of the chapter. Crusade-brother is the most numerous rank within the Star Wardens and so forms the fighting strength of the chapter. These marines first serve in the eighth or ninth Reserve companies as Intercessors, those that survive and prove worthy are assigned elsewhere in the chapter according to their skills. * 'Neophyte-' Once they have passed physical, mental, and genetic screening and are accepted into the chapter for training an Aspirant is given the rank of Neophyte, the lowest official rank in the chapter. These Neophytes are organized into brotherhoods and placed into classes. These classes will train together and as they move up will receive increasing amounts of training, classes, genetic augmentation, and hypno-therapy. Eventually in the final stage of their training a Neophyte is placed in the Scout company to undertake their first combat missions for the chapter as part of scout brotherhoods. * 'Aspirant-' While not an official rank within the chapter, those that are being considered and tested for acceptance into training are referred to as Aspirants. These Aspirants are not considered a part of the chapter until they pass all screening, and are accepting into training as Neophytes. Star Wardens Order of Battle as of 129.M42 Note: The following numbers are notational, due to the realities and rigors of combat a company may have a lower or greater number of squads in practice. Chapter Beliefs and Culture Chapter Gene-Seed Chapter Recruitment Combat Doctrine Deathwatch Service Notable Members *'Master Zephran Caul-' *'Commander Joachim Garen- ' *'Master Halden Grast-' *'Ancient Gunther- ' *'''Venerable Johan *'Lieutenant Ducan- ' *'Veteran Kruger- ' Chapter Appearance Colors Crusade-Brothers-''' Crusade-Brothers wear power armor of a burnished steel, a golden chest eagle, and the right knee, and arms are painted white, however, the shoulder trim, elbows, and wrists remain steel 'Warcraft-Veterans-' Wear the same color scheme as a Crusade-Brother except with a white helmet to denote their veteran status. 'Officers-' Lieutenants show their rank with a white helmet featuring a black helmet stripe. Additionally, Captains wear black helmet crests, with the First Captain sporting a golden helmet crest. Commander Garen himself wears artificer armor resembling a creamy marble, regal golden filigree and embellishments, and a tabard of rich purple. 'Specialists-' Apothecaries wear all white armor with red shoulder trim and chest eagle, Techmarines wear all crimson armor, and Keepers of History wear black armor with golden cloaks. Symbols The most common symbol of the Star Wardens is the black crossed seven-sided star rendered on a white field. This serves as the chapter badge and represents both their Primarch Dorn as the seventh of the Emperor's sons and how the stars make up the birthright of humanity that the chapter has solemnly sworn to act as the wardens of. Other symbols common are crusade badges typically worn on the greave that shows important campaigns members have fought in, kill-skulls painted on the vambrace that represents kills of particular note, and many other more obscure markings. Chapter Relics *Mace' of Devotion- ''The Mace of Devotion is a massive two-handed Crozius that was originally wielded by Zephran Caul, and has since been handed down to Master Halden Grast. He has achieved particular renowned for his frightening proficiency with this deadly relic. *''Birthright''- Birthright is a master-crafted power axe wielded by Commander Joachim Garen *''Daybreak''- Daybreak ''is a relic master-crafted Volkite Charger wielded by Commander Joachim Garen. ''Daybreak ''is modified to have a greater rate of fire and be easier to fire on the move than a normal Volkite Charger. *Scrolls of the Great Crusade''- '''The ''Scrolls of the Great Crusade ''is the single most revered relic of the chapter. The ''Scrolls of the Great Crusade ''are a series of fragments of documents of notes written by the Primarch Rogal Dorn himself. These notes range from history to tactics and are held in a stasis capsule worn at all times by the current Master of History. The Star Wardens themselves will without hesitation spend their lives to keep such a relic safe, and when in its presence the Star Wardens are elevated to new levels of zeal and tactical inspiration. Relationships Allies *Imperial Navy - ' *'Ordo Sanctorum- ' *'Forge World Manis- ' *[[Mordekaisers|'Mordekaisers']]'-''' *[[Ordinators|'Ordinators']]'-' Enemies *'Black Legion- ' *'Tyranids- ' *'Ecclesiarchy- ' *'Coven of the Twisted Pain- ' Notable Quotes About the Star Wardens Gallery File:Star Wardens Primaris Chaplain.png|Star Wardens Keeper of History. Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:4th Founding